I'm sorry
by BeSmiley
Summary: At Hermione's birthday, Ginny and Harry share a good news with everyone. Little did they know, it wasn't an enjoyable news for everyone.To the birthday girl, it was like a knife in her back Two-shot
1. Happy Birthday Hermione

**Hey everyone! I hope that you're going to like this little two shot! It takes place two years after they all graduated from Hogwarts (Harry, Hermione and Ron went to finish their last year). I decided that Hermione would be younger than Ron and Harry. Her birthday his still September 19****th**** though. Oh and there is a smaaaaall Ginny bashing.**

**I apologize if there is any mistake. Don't forget to let me know what you think****. **

**I almost forget: I don't own any characters (much to my dismay) they all belong to the amazing and very creative J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Today I was officially turning 20 and as usual Mrs Weasley decided on doing a big party for me. Wait…. It was supposed to be for me. Now everyone forgot that I was here, they only had eyes for her and her flat stomach. Yes, you got it right, Miss Ginevra Weasley soon to be Potter is pregnant. This evening started so well but she had to come and mess up everything. Looking at them, all gathered around the future parents makes me nauseous. It was supposed to be me, not her. We've been through so much together. But it's how it's supposed to be, no? The Boy Who Lived marrying his best friend's little sister, and me marrying Ronald, to finally be able to make a big Weasley family. We would all have red headed children and would gather at the Burrow every holiday, and birthday…. But what if I didn't want this life? What if I didn't want to be a Weasley? Nobody asked <em>me<em> what _I_ wanted, and it definitely wasn't that.

"Hermione?"

I quickly snapped out of my daydreams and gave a happy smile to Luna. She looked at me telling me with her eyes that I didn't fool her. Tears started forming slowly in my eyes, making my vision blurry. She took my hand and led me inside the house.

Since the end of the war Luna and I got closer, she is my best friend now. She was-_is_- always there for me, sure she's lunatic and all but she understand me so well. I lost my parents during the war, the death eater found them in Australia; and she lost her dad. In some sort of twisted way it made us closer to be orphaned. We knew what the other had been through and what we needed. We could be there or give each other some space without questions arising.

We might have two different visions of the world but I couldn't imagine my life without her now.

"I…I want to go home… Please." I begged, between sobs.

She nodded and we went out the door and apparated in front of her house. She lived in her father's house, in the middle of a forest, which is kind of scary but is also so serene and pretty great when you want to be alone. We went inside the house together while I still sobbed. She was trying to soothe me but how can you not cry when you discover the day of your birthday that the man you're in love with is getting married and is soon to be a dad and that the lucky woman isn't you. Just thinking about it makes me sob harder. Luna went in her kitchen to make us some tea. When she came back she found me curled up in her couch trying hard not to cry. I looked at her and tried to give her a little smile, which I'm sure looked more like a strange grimace.

"I don't know what I should tell you to make you feel better."

"Just say that all men are obnoxious gits, and idiots, and messed up."

She laughed at my poor attempt at humor, and hugged me.

"You know I don't even see why I'm crying. Harry and I didn't speak since one month because he is too busy with work and his girlfriend. He didn't even tell me happy birthday."

"Mione, he is an idiot if he doesn't see how amazing you are. But, as much as I don't want to say this you have to let him go. He's going to have a baby now."

Even if I knew that this was the truth I couldn't help but start crying again. How could you let go of something which was there for you for the last ten years? It seemed impossible and so heartbreaking.

The morning after, I woke up with a stiff neck and a hurt in my arm. I realized that Luna and I had fallen asleep on her couch, hugging each other. Just then I heard an owl knock on the window. I went and let her in. She let the letter fall and flew back. I picked it up and read it. It was from Ron telling us that we were all going to a club where we'll celebrate the good news. I sighed softly knowing that I had to go. I woke up Luna and tell her our tedious task of the evening.

The evening came quickly, and found Luna and me in front of the Wiz club's door. When we entered all eyes were on us, not because we looked amazingly beautiful but because of the odd couple we formed. I was dressed in a black simple dress that stopped at my knees and black high heels while Luna was wearing a yellow and orange dress and purple high heels and had her hair attached in a ponytail with a green scrunchie. I spotted Ginny and Ron bright red hair and we quickly made our way to their table. Unfortunately there were only two seats available, one next to Ron and the other next to Harry. Knowing that Luna was attracted to Ron I decided to let her take a seat next to him and went to sit across her, next to the future dad. She flashed me a thankful smile and started chatting with Ron.

"So. You went home early last night."

I looked at Ginny who was eyeing me condescendingly.

"I was tired. I had a long day at work."

She lifted a perfect manicured eyebrow and laughed bitterly.

"I didn't know you worked Saturdays."

I looked at her with a triumphant smile.

"You know when we love our job we are ready to make some concession."

She scowled at me, stood up and made a dramatic departure. As you can see, Ginny and I aren't what you could call friends anymore, even acquaintance. It's because, from what she told everyone, I took her job at the Gazette. In fact, when we graduated Hogwarts two years ago, we both applied for a job at The Daily Prophet and they choose me over her, and after what I heard I will soon become a redactor in chief since Barnabas Cuffe is retiring this year. I'm sure you're going to say that I'm too young to replace him but the truth is, I'm only going to have the job because I was a part of the Golden Trio. I'm actually thinking about refusing and go and help Luna with the Quibbler since she wants to create a new rubric.

"Why did you say that? You know that she doesn't have a job and that she's upset…. Hermione? I'm talking to you!"

I snapped out of my daydream and turned to Harry.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I should have known that you weren't listening to me. You're not talking to me since a month!"

I looked at him shocked.

"Excuse me, but last time I check, YOU were too busy with your "perfect" life to even talk or see me. So don't turn the situation around and make me the "wicked" one. It's your fault, not mine!"

He laughed bitterly.

"I'm not the one working on Saturday, or at night. You're so concentrated on your work that you didn't see that we were drifting apart. How can every time I come to talk to you, you just dismiss me saying that you have too much work?"

Tears started to form in my eyes and I looked him in the eyes.

"Because every time you want to talk it's about her. I can't stand it anymore Harry! You're so blind… You can't see it even though it's right in front of your eyes."

I started crying, stood up and started to walk towards the door, not wanting people to see me weak. He gripped my wrist and turned me around, his angry eyes fixing my sad ones.

"What are you talking about? Don't start making a scene for nothing. I knew you were a drama queen but not as much."

His words hurt me so much that I slapped him without realizing it.

"I'm sorry…. that I love you."

I gave him one last look and run out the club.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really proud of this chapter…. Plus, I still don't know how this story will end, even if I have some idea. It may be angsty since I'm in the mood, but I love happy ending… Any suggestions? Thanks for reading and have a good Friday! :D<strong>

**Xoxo Rose**


	2. When the truth comes out

Chapter 2:

**Hey thanks for the reviews, it's so kind of you and I loved reading your opinions and ideas. I tried to put your ideas and mine in this last chapter and also tried to bring some surprising twist. Hope you all are going to like it! I apologize if there is any mistake. Don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**I almost forgot: I don't own any characters (much to my dismay) they all belong to the amazing and very creative J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>After running out of the club like a thief fleeing the crime scene, I took refuge in my flat which was in the center of London. I made my way to the couch and sat down. I had to stop crying. I should maybe go back there and apologies. <em>No.<em> I scolded myself for thinking that. She, and most importantly he, wasn't worth my apologies, nor my tears. I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me, I already showed them some weakness and I wasn't going to let them see me like that again. I wiped my tears and went in the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the minuscule mirror which was above the sink. To say that I was a mess would be a euphemism. My eyes were all red and puffy; my cheeks were damp and red, as was my nose; and my hair was messy from the running and the wind. I run my fingers through my hair trying to tame it somehow but it only resulted in tangling them more. I sighed in frustration, and splashed some cold water on my face. After I dried my face, I went in my bedroom and decided to put my pajamas. As I was lowering the zip at the back of my dress I heard a knock on the door. I slowly and silently made my way to the door praying that Harry wasn't behind it. Surprisingly, it was Ron still wearing is brown sweater and black leather jacket. I hesitated but opened the door anyway.

"Hey."

He gave me a small smile and hugged me.

"Hey back."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well… After what happened at the club I thought that maybe you needed someone… You know… To speak."

I laughed at his uneasiness. Ronald wasn't one for expressing his feelings and talking seriously. I let him come inside and closed the door.

"Do you want some tea?"

He looked at me incredulously. "Really?"

I laughed at his antic. "I forgot. Coffee it is then. Make yourself at home."

He laughed with me and went to sit down on the white armchair in front of the American kitchen and the front door. He looked around the flat, smiling. It wasn't a big and luxurious flat but I loved it. The room was painted in white. The right wall had two big windows that let what little sunshine there was in London illuminate the room. In front of the door was a brick wall with a little fireplace in its middle. The left wall had a big bookshelf that was segregated by a door which held a tiny corridor behind with two other doors, which I'm sure you guessed was my bedroom and my bathroom.

"It didn't change in here."

I send him a smile and leaned on the bar while waiting for the coffee to be ready.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to tidy up or to move the furniture around."

My smile slowly dropped when I thought of what Harry told me earlier.

"_I'm not the one working on Saturday, or at night. You're so concentrated on your work that you didn't see that we were drifting apart."_

"You know he didn't mean it. He's just tired, and he had to let his anger go. But he shouldn't have snapped at you."

I sighed, tears welling up in my eyes again. God! Why do I always have to cry! I'm like a walking fountain.

"He's right anyway. I work too much." I lowered my head slowly. "It's the only thing that keeps me from thinking about him."

He stood up and came to hug me. Back at Hogwarts, Ron had a crush on me. Of course I told him that I only loved him as a best friend. He took it well, knowing that we couldn't choose who we loved or not. He had grown up a lot, maybe one of the after effects of the war. He now worked for the Chudley Canon as a replacement but I'm sure that he'll be Keeper soon since he's really talented. I stepped back from his hug and wiped my tears with my arm.

"You should go see if Ginny is okay. Don't worry about me."

He smiled and nodded slowly.

"We could go for a coffee another time."

He hugged me one last time and went for the door. He opened it and looked back at me sadness showing in his blue eyes.

"You know I love you right? And what I am going to say isn't mean to hurt you but he loves Ginny and they're going to get married and have a baby together. You should try to forget him, even though I know it's hard."

I only smiled at him and thanked him. Once he was out the door I collapsed on my couch crying. I knew that he was right but the words still hurt. Sometimes life's a bitch… And it seems that it's always with me. It seems like I always make the wrong decisions first falling in love with Harry and then going at this club and throwing a tantrum.… But maybe, I only made one wrong decision: meeting Harry and Ron on our first year in the Hogwarts express. If I hadn't met them I wouldn't have taken a part in the war, I wouldn't have been hurt by the death of the people I knew, my parents would still be alive. I shook my head, trying to make those thoughts disappear. I'll never regret meeting Harry and Ron; in fact their friendship is one of the last things that keep me from drowning in my sorrow.

When I finally calmed down, I went sleeping, exhausted with all the crying I made. Maybe Harry was right, I really am a drama queen.

Two weeks had passed since the incident. Today, Mrs Weasley was hosting a dinner since "she haven't seen us all gathered around a table in a lifetime". So here I was in front of the burrow in my work clothes which consisted of a black pencil skirt with a white dress shirt and my black jacket, and black gladiator heels which, frankly, isn't great to walk with since the grass was –how can I put it nicely- overgrown. I timidly knocked on the door. Minutes later Mrs Weasley opened the door and engulfed me in a big bone-crushing hug.

"Hermione! How are you my dear? You look pale and ill. Since when didn't you eat? My dear, you work too much."

I laughed whole heartedly. "I'm great thanks. And I eat profusely, don't worry about that."

She laughed with me and invited me inside. Everyone was already here. Ron was talking with Luna and Neville, Fred and George were laughing together, and much to my dismay Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other on the big couch in the center of the room.

"Hermione dear make yourself at home, I have to go in the kitchen."

I sent her a smile and went to talk with Luna, Ron and Neville.

"Hey guys."

"Here's the workaholic."

I looked at Ron, and stuck my tongue out while Neville took me in his arms.

"How are you Hermione? I didn't see you in ages. By the way sorry for not being able to come to your birthday party we had a lot to do at Hogwarts."

I sent Neville a gentle smile and replied. "Don't worry about that! So how's teaching?"

"It's absolutely amazing! I never thought sharing my love and knowledge about plants and herbology in general could be so satisfying and great. What about you? How have you been since last time?"

"I'm great. Kind of busy with The Daily Prophet but that's okay, I love it."

He gave me a wide smile. "That's the most important after all. I always thought you were going to become an auror."

"I had enough of the fighting." I looked at Ron and then back at Neville. "In fact, I have enough battle with Ron to last me a life time."

We all laughed together and started to reminisce our time at Hogwarts .

I don't know why but Mrs Weasley chose to sit me in front of Harry and his lovely (note the sarcasm) fiancée. So here I was since one hour watching them speak with everyone beside me while I ate, and sometimes participated to Luna and Angelina's conversation about The Quibbler. Actually, Harry had tried to initiate a conversation many times but I always answered his questions with small sentences. I wasn't ready to talk to him. As if he was reading my thoughts Harry asked me if we could go for a walk together and, being me, I couldn't say no.

After walking ten minutes in silence we found ourselves in the forest near the house.

"Are you okay? You don't seem very well."

"My feet are hurting me."

He laughed and stopped. He looked around, laid his jacket on the ground and mentioned for me to sit down. I smiled gratefully at him and sat down. I undid the straps on my heels and removed them while he sat down next to me.

"I didn't mean it."

I looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't mean what I told you when I said that you were a workaholic, a drama queen and a bad friend. I was… I shouldn't have said that, and I'm so sorry."

I wanted to ask him so much question like 'why now? Why did he wait all this time to come to me?' but instead I only took his hand in mind showing him that I forgave him.

"I should also apologize to you. And to Ginny too. I've been disrespectful and pretty harsh."

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand slowly. Suddenly we heard a scream coming from The Burrow. We looked at each other and ran in the direction of the house. At the time we arrived, we found Neville standing up screaming at Ginny with his chair thrown down behind him. The entire Weasley clan was looking surprised by Neville's outburst.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Am I not good for you? Oh I know… I'm not Harry freaking Potter!"

"Neville, what are you talking about?"

He didn't even acknowledge Ron's statement and still looked at Ginny who had tears streaming down her face.

"You weren't going to tell me?" He put a hand on his face, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and looked back at Ginny with painful eyes. "It's mine."

"I….Was…. Going to tell you, to tell them…. I swear…." Ginny was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"THEN TELL THEM NOW."

We were all looking between the two not knowing what was happening.

"What should she tell us?" I heard Harry asked.

Neville let out a bitter laugh at Ginny's silence.

"Since she isn't going to tell you, I am. She is carrying MY child and I'm not going to let anyone else raised it. I am his father" By the time he finished his speech Neville's voice has lowered and became soft, as if he was on the verge of crying. Everyone gasped at his confession. Harry looked at Ginny, incomprehension showing in his beautiful emerald orbs.

"Ginny. Is it true?"

She didn't look at him and kept on crying. He took that as a yes and appareted. I looked at Neville waiting for him to explain everything, and to my surprise Ginny spoke.

"I… Me and Neville had become very close this last year and…. Two months ago…. Well we… We… I…. I was in love with him and I couldn't stop." She stopped to try to control her breathing. "Everybody wanted me to end up with Harry and I didn't want to disappoint you." She looked at Neville. "Please Neville, I know that I should have tell you but I just didn't want you to be mad and I didn't know if you wanted a child. I mean, you're in Hogwarts now, miles and miles away from here….. From me… Please forgive me….. Please….."

He knelt in front of her chairs and took her head in his hand, wiping her tears away.

"Love, you're rambling." She smiled through her tears. "You really thought I would not want a baby with you? Darling, I love you and since the moment I laid eyes on you I wanted to marry you and have a family with you."

Ginny threw herself at him and kissed him. I looked at Luna and just like me she had tears streaming down her face. What do you want, we are hopeless romantic. After sharing another tender kiss Ginny looked up to see her family and friends reaction. Her looks then settled on me.

"I'm sorry Hermione for all the things I said. I just, I wasn't feeling well with the situation that I was facing. I hope you'll forgive me too."

I laughed and want to engulf her in a hug. "Gin, of course I forgive you! Plus, I should apologise too. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I don't know what to think about it." We all turned towards Mrs Weasley who was looking at Ginny and Neville entwined hand.

"I know that I made a mistake and I'm sorry but I'm going to try to fix things. First with Harry."

Ginny's statement made me remember that Harry had disappeared just moments ago.

"I'm going to see him first, I'll try to talk to him. You should calm down a little bit. It's not good for the baby or you."

She smiled gratefully at me and thanked me. I said goodbye to everyone and appareted in front of Harry's flat. I knocked on the wooden door and waited for him to open the door. After five minutes of waiting I decided to enter anyway. I looked around his big living room. Not finding him there I went to look in his bedroom. I found him there, sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. He raised his head to look at me and laid down on his King size bed. I sighed softly and sat down beside me. He quickly took his hand in mine.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Harry, I know you, tell me the truth."

He laughed softly. "Why should I answer this question truthfully when you didn't?"

I smiled and laid beside him.

"I don't really know what I'm feeling. I'm disappointed in her and I'm also relieved. I don' know how to explain it."

He turned, facing me. One of his hands came up to stroke my cheek tenderly.

"I'm feeling relieved because being with Ginny wasn't something that I wanted deep down. When I learnt who my father was and how much he was an amazing man I only had one wish and it was to be like him. And, I guess, it started with marrying a red hair." He laughed at that and stopped abruptly. "I really wanted to have a baby, have a real family who's mine." He sighed and turned to be on his back again.

"When you went, Ginny and Neville told us what happened between them. You shouldn't blame them. After all, you can't choose who you fall in love with. You know, Ginny also felt the pressure of being force into a relationship with you. This was, after all, what everybody was waiting for after the end of the war."

"Why didn't she tell me that she didn't love me then?"

"For the same reasons you didn't tell her."

He laughed. "It does make sense."

We both laughed and he turned back around to face me.

"Did you really mean what you told me at the club last week?"

"I did say a lot of things back there Harry."

"That…. Forget it."

He was going to stood up when I took his hand, forcing him back on the bed.

"Do tell. Please."

He looked me in the eyes and when he finally spoke, it was in a gentle voice, almost a whisper.

"That you were sorry that you love me."

I blushed and looked away.

"Hermione, answer me please."

"Does it even matter?"

He nodded a yes and took my hands in his.

"No."

"You didn't mean it? Wait, which part didn't you mean?"

His eyes were pleading with me to answer him.

I smiled and touch his cheek. "I love you."

He smiled at me and did something that I never thought would ever happen. His plump and gentle lips fell over mine. It was the perfect kiss, soft and sweet. He backed away slowly, squeezing my hands and looking into my eyes.

"I love you too." I hugged him, tears welling up in my eyes. He laughed at my emotional states and kissed my forehead. I hit his shoulder playfully and yawned.

"I think you should go to sleep."

"Can I stay here?"

He kissed me softly. "I wouldn't mind one bit. Today, tomorrow and for the rest of our life. "

* * *

><p><strong>It's the end. :D I hope that you all liked it!<strong>

**I was thinking about doing a sequel about their lives years after but I don't know … What do you think? I'm also thinking about writing a story with an unusual pairings but I don't really know wich one. Any ideas?**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought about this little two shot.**

**Love and happy Friday to everyone!**

**Xoxo Rose**

**PS: Sorry if it wasn't really angsty!**


End file.
